The Insane and Soulless
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: And oh, how she was looking forward to that, getting so high up in his ranks that eventually she was his second in command. She wasn't delirious; she knew she couldn't take over. One-shot.


Title: _The insane and soulless _

Character(s): _Bellatrix L, Marlene M._

Summary: _And oh, how she was looking forward to that, getting so high up in his ranks that eventually she was his second in command. She wasn't delirious; she knew she couldn't take over. One-shot._

Notes: _It's my birthday today! Back onto subject, once again I'm writing this for the 'Song-fic boot camp' challenge, with the song 'Hollywood Whore' by 'Papa Roach' as a prompt. I know that this is a bit short so don't murder me! As you can see, this One-shot doesn't really work with the overall song, so I took lyrics out from each. Any reviews are appreciated! Take care_!

* * *

'_She's found out she has no soul, but it really doesn't bother her...'_

* * *

It is believed by some, that murderers and people who are insane, have no souls. That would mean that Bellatrix L'estrange was soul-less. Not that she was completely bothered by the whole soulless thing anyway, if she was insane and apathetic she simply got higher up in the dark lords ranks.

And oh, how she was looking forward to _that_, getting so high up in his ranks that eventually she was his second in command. She wasn't delirious, she knew she couldn't take over – after all she was born in the house black, and she knew when to stand back, and that was only ever to a bigger, more realistic picture.

If there was something Bellatrix wanted more that power, it was to put every single person into their place. Purebloods should be ruling the world, half bloods should be frowned upon – and most importantly, after they'd been experimented on, all muggle-born's should be in the ground. Dead,

And as she often said,

"I could kill you in a heartbeat, so watch where your stepping... watch very carefully."

Oh how loyal she was...

To the dark lord.

* * *

'_Her friends are all gone, she's going insane...'_

* * *

Marlene McKinnon winced, as Bellatrix and several other deaths eaters tightened the grips on her wrists, keeping her tied up on a chair.

"Is the 'ickle baby scared? Tell me McKinnon – where is the boy?" Bellatrix cooed as she twirled her wand in her fingers, causing Marlene to shiver in fear.

"I don't know!" Was all the reply she got, and that, those three words were simply not enough. Obviously McKinnon should have at least some recognition of where Harry Potter was located?

"Tell me, and we can let you join us dear McKinnon – you can rid yourself the status of a blood traitor, and be a death eater like us." Bellatrix smiled, as she took a step nearer to Marlene.

Marlene however, had over ideas, insane ideas and so she immediately kicked her legs out as far as her bonds could let her – her foot hitting Bellatrix's knee.

"I would rather die than become a death eater, you insane bitch!" She snarled, her eyes narrowed into a glare, as she sagged back in her chair,

Bellatrix smiled sweetly,

"That can be arranged McKinnon, oh, how I would love to be the one to cast that spell. But for now, we need information, Crucio!"

A scream echoed through the halls of Marlene's house, as she wished for her friends to find her and bring her back to safety. After around ten seconds, the curse was lifted, as Bellatrix growled,

"Where is the boy?"

"Go die in a hole, crazy–" Marlene couldn't finish her sentence because within seconds Bellatrix was hissing 'Crucio' as her, causing her to scream out in agony.

"Tell me," Bellatrix snarled, her face looking inhumane as she looked at Marlene with stormy grey eyes – like Sirius' eyes. Marlene shivered at the fact that she had just compared Evil, insane Bellatrix, to her Good, insane boyfriend, Sirius. The memory of him gave Marlene enough courage to carry on.

"You're not worth living L'estrange, you're like a muggle toaster – something everyone uses but doesn't care about," Marlene hissed,

Bellatrix cast another Crucio at her, several more times, until a single death eater entered the cabin, bringing the news that if no information had been gathered, that they had to kill the target.

The single death eater brought a smile to both Marlene and Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled because she was able to get away with murder, Marlene because she was getting an escape.

"Avada Kedevra!"

* * *

'_Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor, I'm sorry but the party's over...'_


End file.
